The Sailor Scout's New Friends (And Enemies)
by Artic One
Summary: Some time after Beryl is defeated, still more people are coming to Earth. But are these people good... or bad? Please Read and Review, and above all, Enjoy!


Chapter One: A New Friend  
  
Author's Note: Ok. Yet again, I am going to change the background story (but this time out of fear of messing something up HORRIBLY; I havn't seen too much of the show, I'm just tired of all the SM Romances). SO... This is after the end of Season One. Tuxedo Mask never was brainwashed. He is alive and well. Um... The scouts never lost their memories, and magically all go to the same school, and are 14. And... uh... I guess Luna and Artemis finished off all explanations of before the Negaverse's attack on the Moon Kingdom. But they seemed to be hiding something... (you'll find out what :-). One last thing. Don't like how I spell a couple character's names? (for some people out there). Deal with it. One last thing for your sanity. There are four periods in their day. One and a half hours each. Lunch is after second period. Finally, for MY sanity, it's the same old town. Except it's called Sacramento California.  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. All other made up character names, I have heard before (one at LEAST 10 times, and I don't read many SM Stories).  
---------------------------------------------  
  
It was a typical day at school. Well... As with all stories, not exactly typical. Serena, Lita, and Rei were all sitting down to Biology class for their first class of the day. "Hey, who's that?" Serena asked, pointing to a girl they had never seen before. "Must be a new girl," Rei said with a shrug. Whoever the girl was, she wasn't exactly nervous. Actually, she was already chatting it up with some girl sitting next to her. Her blond hair flowed down to around the middle of her back, and her blue eyes glittered with life. Before Lita could say anything, the bell rang. Their teacher stood up from his desk. "Ok, quiet down class. We have a new student joining us today. Katherine, come on up," he said. The new girl smiled and stood up, and walked down the aisle of desks towards the front of the class. "Hello!" Katherine said cheerfully. The teacher began with the obligatory introduction. "Katherine just moved into town from Phoinex Arizona. I expect you all to give her a warm welcome into her new school. You can have a seat now Katherine." Katie went back to her seat and sat down. "Ok," the teacher said. "Let me get you started on today's lesson!" he said as he handed Katie a text book.  
  
The teacher looked at his watch. "Whew!" the teacher said. "We finished faster than I thought we would today. We still have fifteen minutes of class left for free time. The class started doing the quiet cheering you do when you're all happy in class. "Unless you want to get started on tommorrow's lesson," he said with a smile. "No no no!" the class all said at once. "Heh heh, ok," the teacher said with a laugh. He went back to his desk, and kicked his feet up on the desk and started to relax. Serena, Rei, and Lita all stood up and went towards the back of the class where the class pets were held. Two gerbils and a rabbit. "Isn't Mister Carter nice?" Lita asked. "He sure is!" Serena said. "Although sometimes I worry about his sense of humor," she added with a giggle. The whole group giggled and wandered over to the rabbit's cage. "Hello Chip!" Rei said smiling and waving to the rabbit. Serena opened the cage, and picked Chip up. "Aren't you just the cutest little bunny?" she asked it in her baby talk voice. Suddenly, Chip opened his mouth and bit her. "OW!" Serena exclaimed as she dropped Chip back into his cage. She looked down at the rabbit, and he looked back up at her with red eyes. "He bit me..." Serena said. Lita closed the cage's roof. "Strange..." she said. "He's a really nice rabbit... Maybe he thought you were a carrot," she said with a smirk. "Oh well," Rei said dismissively. "Let's go say 'hi' to the new girl," she suggested. "Good idea," Lita said. Serena kept holding her finger, but otherwise cheered up. Katherine saw them coming. "Hello!" she said. "Not exactly the shy type, are you?" Rei asked with a chuckle. "Not really, I like making new friends," she said with a smile. "What are your names?" she asked them. "Well," Serena said. "My name is Serena," she said pointing to herself. "And this is Lita, and that's Rei," she said, pointing to the appropriate friends. "Pleased to meet you!" Katherine said. "I guess you probobly know I'm Katherine. But most people just call me Kate or Katie." Lita butted in between Kate and Serena. "If you want to, you can sit with us at lunch," she told Katie. "That would be nice," Katie said. "Where do you sit?" she asked. Rei answered, "We and two other friends sit up on the top level, right by the three steps." "Ok," Katie said. "Who are the other two friends?" she asked them. "Amy and Mina, you'll like them," Rei said. The bell rang. "Ok. See you there!" Katie said cheerfully as she went back to her desk, grabbed her books, and went on to her second class.  
  
It was lunch time. Serena and Amy had just finished getting their lunch, and walked towards their table. Rei, Lita, Mina, and Katherine were already there. "So this is the new girl?" Amy asked nicely. "Hello," she said to Kate. "My name is Amy," she said extending her hand for a handshake. "I'm Katherine. But you can call me Katie," Kate said with a smile as she shook hands with Amy. "Quite a warm handshake you have there," Amy commented smiling. "Thanks. Most people seem to think so," Katherine said, with her charictaristic friendly smile. "How do you like it here?" Lita asked Katie. "It's nice," Katherine responded. "Not quite as warm as it is in Phoinex, but the people are nice. I just moved in last Friday. My parents and I have been moving our stuff into the new house over the weekend. We're almost done, but I need to hurry home and finish unpacking in my room after school." "Your family unpacks fast," Mina commented. "Well..." Katie said. "Call me crazy, but every time we turn our backs, it's like more of the stuff unpacked itself!" she said with a smile. "Time can fly like that sometimes," Rei said halfway mysteriously. "And after I finish my room, I'm going to set up my archery target and practice some more," Katie added. The group's jaws dropped. "How good are you at archery?" Lita asked. "Pretty good actually. I've been doing it ever since I was a little girl." "Wouldn't it be kind of hard to get a good archery range in a normal backyard?" Rei asked her. "Well," Katherine said with a smile. "We have a pretty big house, and a HUGE backyard. My parents are in to open space, and insist on me having a good place to practice." "That's all very nifty indeed," Serena said. "BUT..." she said, eyeing Katie's lunch tray. "Are you going to eat that?" "Serena!" Rei said, pushing Serena's head away. "We better hurry up and eat," Lita said eyeing the clock. "Why do they give us these short lunch periods?" Serena demanded in between gulps of food. Amy smiled. "Maybe it's so they can send us home earlier?" "Oh..." Serena said. "Now the question is," Mina said. "Which do we want more? Less time in school, or more time in school?" "When you say it that way..." Serena said.  
  
The school day had ended. The whole group of Sailor Scouts, minus Amy, was walking towards Serena's house. "Goodbye!" they waved to Katie as she went towards her house. "See you later!" Kate waved back. As the group walked, they talked. "Where's Amy?" Mina asked. "She probobly remembered she had to do something at home first, and decided to hurry there." Lita said. "Most likely," Rei said. "You know Amy," Lita said. "Always has something going on." Their walk didn't take long, and they were soon at Serena's house. They opened the door and hurried up to Serena's room. Luna was sitting on Serena's bed, looking very agitated. Before Serena could greet her, Lita started talking. "Where's Amy?!?" she demanded. "Probobly at home," Serena said. "Why?" she asked Luna. "Because..." Luna said. "I sense an old power in town. And if it's who I think it is, things are going to get very very dangerous." "Who is it Luna?" Serena asked her, concerned. Before Luna could even open her mouth, a flaming arrow streaked through the open window. It pinned itself to the wall, but made no indent when Rei pulled it out, and grabbed the note that was attatched to it. Rei read the note aloud. "Dear Sailor Scouts. Meet me inside 5337 Elion Street. The abandoned warehouse downtown. If you don't show up, your friend's life is forfeit. Sincerally, your old friend." Once Rei finished that last line, the note burned up in her hands. "What do we do?!?!" Serena yelled. "What else?" Lita asked, with that "I'm tough" tone in her voice. "We go to 5337 Elion Street." "Right on!" Rei said. The four sailor scouts all stood up and headed for the door. Luna tried to stop them. "But there's really something you need to know about who you'll face!" she yelled. "Sorry Luna!" Serena said. "No time to waste. We have to hurry before whoever has Amy decides we're not coming and kills her!" "BUT!!!" Luna said before all the sailor scouts ran out the door and down the stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes/Suspenseful Questions: Yes, I know it might be a bit short. BUt this is just the first chapter. The following chapters should be a little bit longer, and also with more... *smiles* Action. *Author starts pantomiming fireballs flying around*. Ok, now for my suspenseful questions. Who is Amy's kidnapper? Will the Sailor Scouts be able to conquer their foe and save the day? And what was UP with that pyscho little rabbit? 


End file.
